Ol' Dirty Bastard
Ol' Dirty Bastard was an American rapper. He was a member of the rap group Wu-Tang Clan, but also gained fame as a solo artist. In 1998 , he scored a number 1 hit with the song Ghetto Supastar (That Is What You Are) along with Pras Michel and Mýa. ODB was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York. At a young age he formed with some friends the Wu-Tang Clan. Their debut album Enter the Wu-Tang (36 Chambers) was successful. ODB's vocal contribution on the album was characterized by hysterical. The difficulties for ODB began in 1994, when he joined a shooting with another rapper was shot in the stomach. In 1995 , he released his first solo album: "Return to the 36 Chambers: The Dirty Version", a bizarre collection of rants, sexist allusions and drunk brabbel parties. However, the album spawned by the RZA produced the hit ' Shimmy Shimmy Ya '. For the first time In 1997, ODB was sued by a former girlfriend because he paid no child support for their daughter. Moreover, at least 13 children In total, ODB. During the Grammy Award show in 1998 stormed on stage during the speech of ODB suddenly Shawn Colvin (which just had taken delivery of a Grammy) and he began a story about new clothes he had bought especially for this ceremony, just, and about the fact that his rap group the Wu-Tang Clan had won no Grammy for best hip hopalbum (he lost to Puff Daddy). Several lawsuits against his ex-wife followed in that year. After an unsuccessful robbery hit ODB injured, he was arrested for shoplifting and terrorist threats because of expressing it several times during drunkenness. During a routine check by police, he was later arrested for attempted murder and illegal gun ownership. Which these charges were never exactly became clear and ODB is based was therefore acquitted here. Not much later, he was arrested for driving without a valid driver's license, wearing a bulletproof vest and with them of cocaine, crack and marijuana. Despite the many lawsuits brought in 1999 a new ODB album Nigga Please. Not much later ODB fled a court-imposed rehabilitation programme and was one month without trace. Eventually he was arrested and sentenced to two to four years ' imprisonment. In prison he did a failed suicide attempt. His record company has since released another compilation album titled The Trials And Tribulations Of Russell Jones, but problems with justice obstructed his career. He died on november 13, 2004 to a heart attackcaused by the combination of cocaine and Tramadol (a painkiller). ODB worked at that time on his third solo album titled A son unique that would be released at Roc-a-Fella Records, the label of Jay-Z and Damon Dash, Kareem "Biggs" Burke. By the split up of the leadership of the label was, however, postponed the release date several times. To date, the album still not officially released although it was available for a short time in 2006 on iTunes. The song is from the album Pop Shots ended up on the posthumously released "Osirus, the official mixtape '. Albums *1995- Return to the 36 Chambers: The Dirty Version *1999- Nigga Please *2002- The Trials And Tribulations Of Russell Jones *2004- In Loving Memory Of Russell Jones *2006- A Son Unique Category:1968 births Category:2004 deaths Category:American rappers Category:Pseudonym Category:Musicians from New York Category:Hip hop artists Category:Rap artists Category:Wu-Tang Clan Category:Def Jam Recordings artists Category:Loud Records artists Category:RCA Records artists Category:Roc-A-Fella Records artists Category:Island Records artists Category:Musical groups established in 1989 Category:Rap rock artists